The Last Dance
by Lady Skarizza
Summary: Will Mikan choose Natsume or Ruka for the last dance?...How about Hotaru,who'll be her last dance?..find out in the story!..so romantic!  NOTE: Don't get shocked on the story style pattern, It is scripted.
1. Chapter 1: Save Natsume!

Will Mikan choose Natsume or Ruka for the last dance?...How about Hotaru,who'll be her last dance?..find out in the story!..so romantic=D

The Story pattern is unique to scripted.

This is my first story that I will publish in this site with the characters of Gakuen Alice.

I hope you will like it^^

**LAST DANCE**

_written by: Lady Skarizza_

_edited by: Lady Skazilla_

**Chapter 1:**

**"SAVE NATSUME!"**

At the corridor of Elementary School Division. While Hotaru and Tobita are walking to return the books they have borrowed from the library.

TOBITA: Hey, Imai. It's Natsume and the Persona!

HOTARU: *looks at the window* Yes…I wonder what they are talking about?

TOBITA: Huh?..I don't have any idea.

HOTARU: *moves her head to the right and left* There are no one here.

TOBITA: so?

HOTARU: I'll use my Eavesdropping Device (With a matching TV, the eye and ear stamps are a camera and a speaker, used to eavesdrop on people's conversations.)

TOBITA: !what are you doing? If Persona will find out that we're….

HOTARU: *interrupts* Shut up! You're too loud.

TOBITA: eh?sorry…

The conversation of Persona & Natsume:

PERSONA: So, Hows the mission last night?

NATSUME: Fine! I accomplished it successfully..

PERSONA: Well…*sensed something* I'll see you tonight to give your next mission.

TOBITA: Mission,eh?

HOTARU: your too loud,Tobita!

NATSUME: Tonight? Give it now!

PERSONA: I can't.I sense two people listening to us.

HOTARU: Run!

While running, Hotaru accidentally slipped and fell at the stairs.

TOBITA: Oh, Imai! *grabs her hand and put it to his shoulder*.. You broke your leg!

HOTARU: Ahr..Yes..Its painful…

TOBITA: I'll bring you to the clinic..Dont worry,Imai..

HOTARU: Thanks, Tobita..*blushes*

TOBITA: Ahm..You're welcome *blushes*….Hey! Will I tell this accident to Mikan?

HOTARU: I know she will worry about this but we need her to save Natsume! He's being used again by the persona..Its abusive.!

TOBITA: Yes..Only Mikan's alice can save Natsume…Oh,here we are!

At the Clinic.

TOBITA: Hi,Ms. Nurse. My friend accidentally fell to the staircase. Can you please help her? It seems that her leg broke.

NURSE: Yea…..Oh, You may go back to your classroom now *smiles*…We'll be helping her to recover,okay?

TOBITA: Yes,Ma'am..Thanks a lot!

While at Classroom. Mikan is chatting with Ruka again.

RUKA: So, your grandfather is a vegetarian?

MIKAN: Yes, That's why I looked so thin,right? Because, My grandfather always force me to eat vegetables and I always reject eating it so I ended up one day, with no food inside my stomach! Huhu..

RUKA: Oh, sorry to hear that.

MIKAN: Well, That's !..Do you liked my sharings today?

RUKA: Yes..All of them are funny!haha.

TOBITA: Hey,Mikan!...*goes near them*…Oh, Thank Goodness you're here too Ruka!

RUKA & MIKAN: Yes?..Is there any problem?

TOBITA: Yes.. It's all about Hotaru and especially, to Natsume!

MIKAN: Eh? My Hotaru?

RUKA: Natsume? Tell me what happen, Tobita!

TOBITA: Yes…but we need a private place to talk about that!

At that time, Natsume arrived at the classroom

NATSUME: Hey, Ruka! Where are you going?

RUKA: Ahm.. I, I, I…

MIKAN: Ehehe..Were just …uhmmm..err..

TOBITA: Ah eh? We will have a little game and it needs privacy!

RUKA: !

NATSUME: Little game,huh?..what's on it?

TOBITA: Ahmm..If you lose, you will tell your secret to the winner!

MIKAN: *whispher to Tobita* You're Genius!

TOBITA: hehehe *smiles sarcastically*

NATSUME: secrets?

MIKAN: Yes! Just like ahmm.. crushes…right?

NATSUME: ahh..

MIKAN: Wanna join?

NATSUME: *blushes* ..I don't want to join to some childish games..

RUKA: Hehe..

Outside the summarized what happen a long ago with the conversation of Persona and the injured leg of Hotaru.

MIKAN: My Hotaru! *cries out loud*

RUKA: Argh.. That Natsume!

MIKAN: I shall visit Hotaru first!

TOBITA: No,Mikan! Hotaru is all right..

MIKAN: b-but..

RUKA: We need to plan for Natsume..His life is in danger again!

TOBITA: Mikan, youre alice is really needed.

MIKAN: I know! We shall SAVE NATSUME!..


	2. Chapter 2: The Injured Heart

**Chapter 2:**

**"THE INJURED HEART"**

RUKA: Any questions?

TOBITA & MIKAN: *nods*

RUKA: good...

MIKAN: Wow, Ruka..You do all your best for Natsume,huh?

RUKA: *scratches his head* hehe.

After class, They prepared all the things they needed for the plan. After that, they go to their respective places at forest.

Natsume arrived. Tobita first showed himself to him.

NATSUME: Go away..Youre blocking my way!

TOBITA: I can't.

NATSUME: Err.. So you're the one murmuring our conversation with the Persona!So, who is the other one?

TOBITA: Murmuring? No way!...It's an accident..

NATSUME: I see. Apology accepted...So, can you move just a little?

TOBITA: Sorry, Natsume...I can't..

NATSUME: Shit.

TOBITA: You must beat my challenge first.

NATSUME: So, what's the challenge all about,huh?

TOBITA: must find the right key for you to unlock the gate in the world I made using my illusions.

NATSUME: Tsk...easy one.

TOBITA: *uses his alice* Oh..Illusions Illusions.

As Natsume expected, The place becomes dark and he used his fire as his light.

An half hour of finding, he saw only one key but he always rejected to use it because it seems small for the keyhole. Natsume remembered that Tobita is an Illusion , he uses his alice to maximize the size of the keyhole. Natsume tried to unlock the gate using the key he chose and he did it successfully!

NATSUME: Did I pass?

TOBITA: Y-yes..You're trully amazing...You may go now

NATSUME: *starts to walk away*..

TOBITA: Good luck to your next challenge.

NATSUME: Next challenge,eh?

While walking. Ruka showed up.

NATSUME: What's your challenge,then?

RUKA: N-natsume! Why your doing this?

NATSUME: Im in a hurry..please.

RUKA: O-okay. This is my challenge for you. You must chase my rabbit to be able to pass this.

NATSUME: Easy.

RUKA: *putting down his rabbit on the ground*

While the rabbit is hopping, Natsume uses his fire to block the way of the rabbit and he suddenly caught it.

NATSUME: *gives the rabbit back* here.

RUKA: As I expected... You passed.

NATSUME: Thanks.

After a minute, Mikan showed up.

NATSUME: Err.. Are you the last?

MIKAN: Yes.

NATSUME: What is your challenge?

MIKAN: If you can use your fire at me, you will pass.

NATSUME: Damn! She has her nullifying alice..I can't use my fire at her.

Natsume tried and tried but he failed.

MIKAN: Haha..Just give up.I mastered my alice yesterday with Naru-sensei.

NATSUKE: Tsk.

MIKAN: Natsume...What we have done is for you.

NATSUME: You don't know.

Natsume went toward to Mikan.

MIKAN: What are you doing?..I will scream if you rape me!

NATSUME: Shut up, polka! I will not rape you!

MIKAN: Hey...Go away!

NATSUME: *continues walking*

Until Natsume reached Mikan. He unexpectedly hugged her and said:

NATSUME: Thank you for all but I really need to succeed in this mission. Even I hate this school, It is really needed. Sorry,Mikan...I appreciate all of it. My heart is already injured on what happened when I was a child and you always tried to cure to you and to your friends, I will able to make this mission successfully for sure. *let goes Mikan then he smiles*

MIKAN: Oh, Natsume *starts crying*

NATSUME: You're crying,polka?

MIKAN: polka?

NATSUME: Haha. Can I go now?

MIKAN: Sure...Take care.

NATSUME: Aha.

MIKAN: Dont go back with your head is ?

NATSUME: Sure...*smiles*

MIKAN: *blushes*


	3. Chapter 3: A Date?

**Chapter 3:**

**"A DATE?"**

Next Morning. Mikan,Tobita and Ruka went early to school.

RUKA: Hey, Guys.

TOBITA: Yea, I know...we failed.

MIKAN: . . .

RUKA: Huh, Mikan?

MIKAN: Oh. Nothing..Well, at least we made us feel him that he is special, right?

RUKA & TOBITA: Yea, your right.

MIKAN: Do you mind if I will go first at the clinic to visit my Hotaru?

RUKA: Sure. You have plenty of time.

TOBITA: Can I join you, Mikan?  
>MIKAN: Sure.<p>

Then the two left their classroom. After a minute, Natsume arrived.

RUKA: *bows* Sorry for all.

NATSUME: Nah, it's all right.

SUMIRE: Hey, Ruka!

RUKA: Oh, Sumire Any problem?

SUMIRE: How's your date with Mikan last night?

RUKA: *starts blushing* DATE?

NATSUME: huh?

SUMIRE: Err. Wakako & I saw you with Mikan went to the forest.

RUKA: No way! W-were three.

SUMIRE: Who's the other one?

RUKA: I-iinchou (Tobita's nickname)

SUMIRE: I did'n' see him. Hmm. Just tell the truth, you're with Mikan last night!

RUKA: Y-yes but . . .

SUMIRE: *interrupts* See, classmates? Ruka is with Mikan last night!  
>CLASSMATES: Aiee.<p>

RUKA: Come on, Natsume. Help me.

NATSUME: Tsk. It's your problem with the polka, not mine. *with his jealousy voice*

SUMIRE: Ruka, just agree. Its the truth.

RUKA: Noooo!  
>SUMIRE: If that's the case. I'll force you to agree!<p>

While at clinic, Tobita and Mikan summarized to Hotaru on what happened last night. Mikan secretly edited the scenes, she removes the "hug part" and changed it in other unbelievable ways.

HOTARU: It seems unbelievable, Mikan.

MIKAN: Hey, don't you believe your friend?

TOBITA: hehe.

HOTARU: dummy.

TOBITA: Hey, Imai.. how's your leg?

HOTARU: It's not painful anymore.

MIKAN: Wow...

HOTARU: Can you go back to your classrooms now?It's already 7:30 am.

MIKAN: Ok.

HOTARU: Bye.

At the classroom. Mikan's eyes popped up when she saw her name with Ruka on the blackboard.[[MIKAN LOVES RUKA and RUKA LOVES MIKAN.]]

RUKA: *crazy voice* M-mikan...

MIKAN: Hey, Ruka! What on earth is this?

Then, Ruka faints. He fell to the arms of Mikan. When the class saw that, they start annoying again the two.

TOBITA: Hey, guys..Please stop..

SUMIRE: Yome, can you read the mind of Mikan?

YOME: *with his sparkling eyes* Sure!

*starts reading*

YOME: Hmm. I'm with Ruka. . . .

MIKAN: Damn!  
>YOME: Damn. .I'm with Ruka and . . .<p>

NATSUME: STOPPPP!

Yome stops.

NATSUME: The date between Ruka & Polka is a lie.

MIKAN: A ?

CLASSMATES: Yes. A date!

WAKAKO: Natsume. How it became a lie? Sumire and I saw them with our two eyes!

NATSUME: Don't you trust me.?..I also saw the 2 of them but they were with Tobita!

MIKAN: The date is Untrue!

NATSUME: *notices that Mikan is still holding Ruka's fainted body* *shows his jealous face*

TOBITA: It's untrue! I'm with them also.

KITSUNEME: Argh..

SUMIRE: Yome said that Mikan is thinking about this. "I'm with Ruka and . . ."

KITSUNEME: And we kissed last night!

CLASSMATES: Romanticccccccccc..

In this time, Natsume's eyes burned. He used his fire to burn the blackboard.

NATSUME: Are you crazy? Its incomplete.

MIKAN: Yes. Its.."I'm with Ruka and Tobita too . . ."

SUMIRE: Too?

MIKAN: Its a

NATSUME: *interrupts* secret, right? *winks at Mikan*

MIKAN: Y-yes. *Ruka starts to recover*...Oh. Ruka-pyon.

RUKA: What happened?... Dateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Its not true!..Hey, why is the board burning?

MIKAN: *smiles*

RUKA: *blushes*

NATSUME: Arghh...

Then Narumi arrives.


	4. Chapter 4: My Partner!

**Chapter 4:**

**"MY PARTNER?"**

Narumi: *shocked* Whoa! the room is already burning! Guys guys, Water!

And, they spent 30 minutes putting off the fire inside the room.

NARUMI: huh?..You've started the war very early, Its a bad omen,class!

MIKAN: *sobs*

RUKA: *trying to comfort Mikan* H-hhey, Mikan..Don't blame yourself.

CLASSMATES: Aiee..

NATSUME: Tsk..*shows his jealousy face* You,Polka! Stop crying..Its annoying!

MIKAN: *pretends that she didn't hear Natsume*

RUKA: M-m-mikan *holds her shoulder*

CLASSMATES: Aiee.

NATSUME: *shows his jealousy face again*

NARUMI: Hey! Can you tell me what happened a while ago?

Then, they tell all what happened to Narumi.

NARUMI: A date? Is that true Mikan & Ruka?

MIKAN: . . .

RUKA: No sir.

TOBITA: Sir! I'm with them too last night!

NARUMI: So,why did you went to the forest in the middle of the night?

TOBITA: Sir...*goes near to Narumi and whispers his answer*

NARUMI: Is that so?...

RUKA: Yes, Naru-sensei.

NARUMI: Oh, Mikan..are you ok?

MIKAN: *wipes off her tears* Yes!

NARUMI: Ok, Class...I have a very special announcement to you all!

WHOLE CLASS: What is that, Naru-sensei?

NARUMI: Tommorrow is rest day for you,right?

WHOLE CLASS: Yes,Naru-sensei!'

NARUMI: The faculty teachers noticed that all of you are not that close to your partner,right?..so, we've decided that we have to be in Central town tommorrow and get vibes from your partner. NOTE: your partner only! You can't be with your friends!..That's all.

WHOLE CLASS: A partner activity?...That's ridiculus!

MIKAN: *shows her paranoid face* Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..My Partner?

NATSUME: I hate this.

RUKA: It's really a bad omen.

And the class ended.

After that, Mikan went to the clinic to visit Hotaru

HOTARU: Is that so?

MIKAN: Yes..*sobs*

HOTARU: Dummy

MIKAN: Hey,Hotaru?

HOTARU: Yes?

MIKAN: I don't know who's your partner.

HOTARU: Iinchou (Tobita's nickname;means "representative")

MIKAN: Huh?Good for you…He's nice and He's close to you.

HOTARU: Yea…and, being Natsume's partner is really little Mikan.

MIKAN: so mean. ..Naru-sensei is right.

HOTARU: ?

MIKAN: What we did last morning is a bad omen.

HOTARU: Last morning?

Then Mikan explains all.

HOTARU: *laughs* a date between you and Ruka?*laughs more louder*

MIKAN: Don't be so mean..

HOTARU: & you are. . .

MIKAN: *interrupts* Hey, gotta go. I have plenty of homework to do.

HOTARU: Ok…

After an hour. At the clinic.

TOBITA: Hi,Imai..are you feeling better?

HOTARU: Yes.

TOBITA: O-oh…I brought you some flowers for your fast recovery.*smiles*

HOTARU: *blushes*….H-hey.I heard that tommorow is. . .

TOBITA: *interrupts* yes..

HOTARU: Don't feel alone tommorow.

TOBITA: huh?

HOTARU: The doctor said that I'm already ok and I can start walking again tommorow.

TOBITA: ..I'm happy for you.

HOTARU: hehe.I'll be with you always, Iinchou..*smiles*

TOBITA: *blushes*


	5. Chapter 5: Central Town part 1

**Chapter 5:**

**"CENTRAL TOWN part 1"**

Next morning.

NARUMI: Ok,class. Is everyone here?

WHOLE CLASS: Not yet.

NARUMI: Ok. We'll be waiting for them for a few more minutes.

MIKAN: *shows her paranoid face* I can't take it anymore! I'll be with Natsume for a whole day!..I'll be burning,for sure!

TOBITA: H-hey..don't be like that..Think positive.

While,

NATSUME: I'm so unlucky. Im with a paranoid girl for this whole .

RUKA: Unlucky,huh?

NATSUME: Y-you like Mikan,right?

RUKA: N-noo!.. I- I. .

NATSUME: Hmf. I see...Oh, by the way...Wakako is your partner,right?

RUKA: Yea.

NATSUME: .

RUKA: Haha..I'm with the girl who likes you.

NATSUME: Who likes me?

RUKA: Wakako has feelings for you, even .

NATSUME: It's obvious. Argh...and. I'm with the girl you like.

RUKA: *starts blushing*

NATSUME: *notices his blushing face*

Then Hotaru arrives with her flying duck invention.

MIKAN: Hotaru?

HOTARU: *puts down the flying duck*

MIKAN: *starts to hug hotaru*

HOTARU: *avoided the hug using the Horse Shoe Glove (Doubles the punching abilities of a person)*

MIKAN: *flies*

TOBITA: Oh,Imai...Do you think Mikan's hurt?She's just surprised,hehe.

HOTARU: Don't 's alright.

MIKAN: *falls on the ground and hurriedly crawl towards hotaru*...Is your leg. . .

HOTARU: *cuts in* It's alright.I plan to say this yesterday but you already left.

MIKAN: Wow...I'm happy for you.

TOBITA: Me too.

NARUMI: Ok, alloted time for waiting is done. Time to leave.

WHOLE CLASS: Yes, Naru-sensei.

NARUMI: Ok.. reminders. The seating arangement is not by groups of friends but instead, it's by partner.

WHOLE CLASS: Waaaaaaaaa. Naru-sensei!

NARUMI: It's a rule,class.

WHOLE CLASS: *starts finding their partners*

NATSUME: Don't be annoying this day,Polka..I'll burn you up.

MIKAN: phbbbt!

NATSUME: Your trully annoying.

And the bus leaves the Academy and went to the central town. Mikan is pretty uncomfortable at her sit because Natsume is beside her. Mikan is confortable talking to the person who's sitting next to her that's why, she tried to talk to Natsume.

MIKAN: H-hey, Natsume.

NATSUME: What,Polka?

MIKAN: Where do you plan to go first?

NATSUME: Anywhere.

MIKAN: Hey…Do you mind if we can talk a little?I'm uncomfortable if. . . .

NATSUME: *interrupts* No!

MIKAN: hey.I'm not yet finish talking.

NATSUME: your own business.

MIKAN: Argh. Natsume *repeats his name over and over*

NATSUME: Shut up! Your annoying!

MIKAN: phbbbt.

NATSUME: Your killing me,brat.

While in the conversation of Hotaru and Tobita.

TOBITA: It's exciting.

HOTARU: Yes.I think so.

TOBITA: Haha…Oh, Imai..where should we go first?

HOTARU: Hmm..At the store first. I want to buy things for my new invention.

TOBITA: Wow. I see.

After 30 minutes, the bus arrives at the central town.

NARUMI: Ok, class. Before you leave the bus, make sure that you'll be always beside your partner. No friends allowed! Just you and your partner!

WHOLE CLASS: *with their voices in disbelief* Yes, Naru-sensei.


	6. Chapter 6: Central Town part 2

**Chapter 6:**

**"CENTRAL TOWN part 2"**

MIKAN: Hey! Where you going?

NATSUME: anywhere.

Then Mikan saw a bulletin about carnival.

MIKAN: Hey. I have an idea!

NATSUME: What?

And then, Mikan grabs the hand of Natsume. Natsume blushed.

NATSUME: H-h-hey? A carnival?

MIKAN: Yes.

NATSUME: I-I cant. I'll never be in here since im kid.

MIKAN: Poor Natsume...well, Its fun..you'll be enjoying this. *grabs his hand again*

NATSUME: H-hey..

Natsume really enjoyed riding in the roller coaster with Mikan. even Mikan screams a lot..Its the first time, Mikan saw that he laughed.

NATSUME: Wow*laughs*

MIKAN: *laughs*

NATSUME: Ha-ha-ha..You scream so terrible!Ha-ha.

MIKAN: Ha-ha..Get used to it!...

NATSUME: Carnival is so fun!

MIKAN: He-he...I wish I will see you smile again..You look better *smiles*

NATSUME: *blush*

MIKAN: 's blushing *winks*

NATSUME: N-no. 'Im not blushing...O.o...I h-have r-rosy cheeks.

MIKAN:Rosy cheeks,huh?*laughs*

NATSUME: h-hey.

Then, after riding, Mikan saw an Ice cream stand

MIKAN: Natsume, wait.

NATSUME: ?

MIKAN: Wait for me here.

NATSUME: Sure. Hurry.

MIKAN: Sure. *leaves*

When Mikan returns, Natsume was surprised that she was holding 2 unique ice creams.

NATSUME: Is that ice cream?

MIKAN: Yea, Its a special Ice , I bought you one too.

NATSUME: No thanks.

MIKAN: Please... I-I spent my money I saved for a week just for you to taste it.

NATSUME: W-well..I d'ont have any choice. Thanks! *grabs the ice cream from Mikan*

MIKAN: *starts licking the Ice cream* Aw...so yummy.

NATSUME: *repeats what Mikan does* D-delicious!

After they finished the Ice cream. Natsume saw a Target game(usually played in the carnival that if you win, the winner will choose a stuff toy)

NATSUME: *thinks Hmmm.I have seen tis game on TV. I'll try, for Mikan! (Its very rare that he calls a girl by her name)*

NATSUME: Polka?

MIKAN: Polka?

NATSUME: I'll be trying that target that ok?

MIKAN: Wow! Sure, why not?...Well, do you mind if I will watch?

NATSUME: you. *blushes*

MIKAN: *didn't hear because of the louder sound produce by the roller coaster*... What?

NATSUME: .

MIKAN: Ok.

Then, Natsume tried.

MIKAN: Go Natsume! I'll cheer for you!

NATSUME: Crap. She's shameful.

MAN BESIDE HIM: Hey, Do you know that girl *points his fingers to Mikan*

NATSUME: No! She looks like a beggar. I don't know her. *imagines Damn. She's Shameful*

Then the man beside him leaves.

OWNER: Hey,little boy! Want to try?

NATSUME: Sure.

Then, Natsume easily won the game.

OWNER: Y-your ,for your prize, you can now choose a stuff toy displayed here.

NATSUME: Let my friend do that,please.

OWNER: Sure.

NATSUME: Wait, let me call her for a while.

NATSUME: *goes toward Mikan* Hey.

MIKAN: Natsume!You're great!Hey,did you get your prize?

NATSUME: Not yet.

MIKAN: W-why?

NATSUME: I hate stuff toys. and just to say thank you for the ice cream you've bought for me.*blushes*

MIKAN:Well..Thanks! I really do love stuff toys!

Mikan chose.

MIKAN: That one. *points*

NATSUME: Ok.. *faces the owner.*

OWNER: 's pretty Like your friend. *gets the teddy bear*

MIKAN: *blushes*

NATSUME: *gets the teddy and gives it to Mikan*

MIKAN: Wow..Isn t it he's cute? *hugs the teddy*

NATSUME: H-hey! Does it looks Mr. Bear.

MIKAN: Oh, yea..kinda! but my teddy is fatter than Mr. Bear.

NATSUME: Yea, I see...

MIKAN: What name do you think, is suited for him?

NATSUME: It's just a stuff toy.

MIKAN: I dont care. He is my first teddy and I want him to have a name.

NATSUME: First?

MIKAN: Yea..Thanks, Natsume.*smiles*

NATSUME: I-I-I.. . .*blushes*

MIKAN: Oh, I know now!

NATSUME: What?

MIKAN: Because your the one who gave it to me, I shall call him "Natsu"...He' s close to your name *blushes*

NATSUME: Natsu...*smiles*

MIKAN: Yea...I love Natsu!..heeheh..from now on, I'll be your mommy. *Hugs the teddy tenderly*

NATSUME: How about the father?

MIKAN: You!

NATSUME: *his eyes widened* you are the mother?

MIKAN: Yea..Is something wrong about that?

NATSUME: Hey,polka...Shut up!

MIKAN: Come on, Natsume.. Im just kidding.

NATSUME: huh?

Then, they left the Carnival.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi! This is Skarizza, the author!<strong>_

_I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are completely appreciated!. I'm really having a headache awhile ago so I can't update it. Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoyed :)_


	7. Chapter 7: Central Town part 3

**Chapter 7:**

**"CENTRAL TOWN part 3"**

_**(the most romantic)**_

MIKAN: N-natsume!

NATSUME: What,polka?

MIKAN: Polka,huh?

NATSUME: I'm pretty hungry.

MIKAN: Yea, me too.. Oh,there's a fastfood out there!

Then, Natsume's stomach growled.

MIKAN: *laughs*

NATSUME: I-its nothing. *blushes*

MIKAN: Oh,come on..

NATSUME: *grabs Mikan's hand*

And they went to the fastfood's side

NATSUME: Kinda far. *still holding Mikan's hand*

Then a mother with his son passed by.

SON: Hey, Mom.

MOM: Yea,my dear?

SON: Look at the couple besided are still young,right? *points his fingers to Natsume and Mikan*

After that, the mother & son left.

MIKAN: Waaaaaaaa,couples?.O.o*shows her paranoid face*

NATSUME: *unholds Mikan's hand* *blushes*

MIKAN: couple,huh?

NATSUME: couple...*smiles*

MIKAN: Hey! Why are you smiling?

NATSUME: It sounds cool.

MIKAN: *shows her paranoid face again* Are you crazy?

NATSUME: No..It looks fun.

MIKAN: *Hugs Natsu* Oh my God,natsu..Natsume is going crazy.

NATSUME: Oh.I have an idea..

MIKAN:?

NATSUME: I agree now!

MIKAN: Agree?on what?

NATSUME: That I'll be the father of Natsu and you are the Mother!

MIKAN: *with her crazy voice* waaaaaaaaaaaaaa..you're so different today.

NATSUME: J-just today..I want to feel what couples do.

MIKAN: Well..Anyways,your my partner and you're the one who gave me Natsu...Just one day,okay?

NATSUME: Sure.

MIKAN: *blushes*

NATSUME: Hey your blushing!

MIKAN: blushing?me? no way.

NATSUME: *laughs*...Let me kiss our baby Natsu.

MIKAN: Wait!..Let me see if your breath is good.

NATSUME: No way! *kisses Natsu*

MIKAN: Waaa.o.O

NATSUME: *smiles*...Come on,polka. Im so hungry now.

And they ate their lunch at the fastfood. While eating, the mother with his son appears again.

SON: Mom,the couples are here again!

MOM: huh?

SON: They are so romantic!

MOM: Oh,thats bad,child! Maybe they are just friends.

SON: But the man is holding the woman's hand.

MOM: *go towards to Mikan & Natsume's table* Sorry for you both.. *bows*

MIKAN: Oh,Maam..please don't bow.

MOM: I beg for your forgiveness cause my son tells all lies.

MIKAN: That's ,Your son said the truth.

NATSUME: *chokes*

MIKAN: Oh,Natsume.

NATSUME: H-hey,polka.

MIKAN: We're couples today,right?*smiles*

NATSUME: Yea.j-just today,ma'am

MOM: Ok.I , gud luck for you too.

Then,the mother with his son again leaves.

NATSUME: Good luck for us,huh?

MIKAN: that. By the way, did you enjoy the carnival?

NATSUME: ...Thanks,polka..

MIKAN:Polka.O.o...It sucks.

NATSUME: Hehe.

After left the fastfood chain.

NATSUME: Where we going?

MIKAN: I remembered the hwolan (special delicacy of the Central Town).

NATSUME: Huh?We just ate. . .-

MIKAN: *cuts in* Yea yea.

NATSUME: Your appetite.

MIKAN: Err.I will eat it later.

NATSUME: Later,huh?

MIKAN: 's fun to eat hwolan while waiting for the sunset.

NATSUME: Sunset?

MIKAN: Yea..!

NATSUME: is it fun?

MIKAN: I don't .*smiles*

NATSUME: I-I usually see many couples waiting for the seemed romantic.

MIKAN: Really?

After Mikan bought a box of Hwolan, They hurriedly went to a place where you can see the sunset clearly.

NATSUME : *sits*

MIKAN: *sits*..I don't expect this one.

NATSUME: Me too..

MIKAN: I thought you'll burn me .

NATSUME: Oh,Polka. Where's our child, Natsu?

MIKAN: Here.I think he's already sleeping. He's already tired.

NATSUME: he can't close his eyes.

MIKAN: Natsume..

NATSUME: Yea?

MIKAN: Do you know your mother?

NATSUME: Y-yea..*shows his sad face*..How about you?

MIKAN: N-no...*with her serious face*

NATSUME: I-i see...sorry about that.

MIKAN: I will not do to Natsu what she did to me.

NATSUME: Hehehe. Your a good mom,huh?

MIKAN: the way, Natsume...Your so different today.

NATSUME: I feel so happy and hyper today because of you..

MIKAN: *blushes*

And they talked and talked about many things until the sun sets. While watching the sunset, Mikan slowly moves her head on Natsume's shoulder.

MIKAN: *sigh*

NATSUME: Why?

MIKAN: It's the most happiest sunset in my life.

NATSUME: and, It's my first to watch sunset..I'm always in the dark.

MIKAN: You'll not be in the dark anymore. *closes her eyes*

NATSUME: Hey,polka.

MIKAN: Polka?huh. *removes her head to Natsume's shoulders*

NATSUME: Why did you. . .-

MIKAN: *cuts natsume off* I thought were couples today? Why are you calling me that?hmf.

NATSUME: oh.s-sorry..

A time of silence.

NATSUME: Mikan...

MIKAN: blushes seriously*

NATSUME: Mikan...

MIKAN: N-natsume...*smiles*

NATSUME: *blushes*

While the sun is ready to leave, Natsume moves his hand to Mikan's cheeks and he kisses her tenderly on the forehead.

MIKAN: *blushes* N-natsume!

NATSUME: *smiles*..Thank you for all of this.. *kisses her again on the forehead*

MIKAN: *closes her eyes*

Then, they went back to the bus.

NARUMI: Did you both enjoy?

MIKAN & NATSUME: . . . .

NARUMI: You look so , now go inside.

While the bus is moving, Mikan fell asleep because of tiredness. Even she sleeps,she forces herself not to fall on Natsume's shoulder but Natsume grabs her head and puts it on his shoulders. Ruka saw it and he felt jealous about it.


	8. Chapter 8: A Night To Remember

**Chapter 8:**

**"A NIGHT TO REMEMBER"**

As Mikan lie down to her bed.

MIKAN: I've enjoyed it... A LOT.. *embraces Natsu*

Then, she fell asleep. After an hour, she was awaken by a knock on her window.

MIKAN: Is someone there? *scratches her eyes*

And she saw Natsume.

MIKAN: Oh, Natsume!

NATSUME: I can't sleep.

MIKAN: Ahm.. Oh, get inside...It's pretty cold outside.

NATSUME: Y-yea.

MIKAN: Hey, want some hot choco?

NATSUME: No, thanks.

MIKAN: Why are you here?

NATSUME: I can't sleep..I need my family *smiles*

MIKAN: *blush* B-but...

NATSUME: Our day isn't over deal,remember?

MIKAN: Yea. *covers Natsu with a blanket*

NATSUME: *remembered something*

MIKAN: Is there any problem?

NATSUME: I forgot something..Wait a minute..

MIKAN: It's pretty cold outside.. Wear this. *lends her jacket to him*

NATSUME: Thanks.

Then,Natsume left. After 5 minutes, he went back.

NATSUME: *knocks on the window*

MIKAN: *opens* Oh.

NATSUME: We forgot to eat your .

MIKAN: Oh..Yea,I remember. Want to eat it now?

NATSUME: Sure. Its fun to eat Hwolan while watching the stars.

MIKAN: idea.

NATSUME: Hey. Is Natsu,our child, already sleeping?

MIKAN: Yes...

NATSUME: Even his eyes are *goes near to Natsu and kisses it*

After that. Mikan and Natsume lay down on the carpet floor near the windows to see the gleaming stars.

MIKAN: *while chewing the Hwolan* I really love this.

NATSUME: I hate sweets but I like it.

MIKAN: *shows her paranoid face* What do you mean?

NATSUME: Nevermind.

MIKAN: Hey, Natsume.. Can you choose a star?

Then Natsume pointed his finger to the star that's away to the others.

MIKAN: Hehe. and this is my star. *pointed her finger to the brightest star*

NATSUME: Don't worry.I'll remember your star.

MIKAN: Me too.

NATSUME: *smiles*

* * *

><p>After two hours watching the stars, they fell asleep on the carpet floor then Natsume suddenly embraced Mikan unconciously.<p>

When Mikan woke up, she was shocked because she's already on her bed. She thought that it was only a dream but She saw the box of Hwolan. Mikan smiled.


	9. Chapter 9: Love

**Chapter 9:**

**"LOVE?"**

Then, Mikan went early to the Academy. Along her way, she saw Ruka.

RUKA: I'm waiting for you.

MIKAN: huh?

RUKA: Yea.. Can we go together?

MIKAN: Sure.

While walking.

RUKA: I want to ask you something.

MIKAN: What is that?

RUKA: Do you like Natsume?

MIKAN: *blushes seriously* . . .I-I-I

RUKA: I'll you like Natsume?

MIKAN: I-I...No way! *blushes*

RUKA: *with his serious sad face* I see.

MIKAN: W-why do you ask that kind of question? *blushes*

RUKA: Nothing. Nevermind...

Then, they arrived at their classroom.

MIKAN: Yo, Natsume! You're so early.

RUKA: Ha-ha.

NATSUME: Non of your business.

Mikan remembered that the deal about yesterday is already done that's why Natsume acts normal. Meanwhile, Ruka notices Natsume's jealous face when he saw that he and Mikan are together. Ruka smiles.

MIKAN: Hey, It's Hotaru! *through window*

RUKA: Aw. She's with Tobita. How sweet.

MIKAN: The Partner activity really affects their relationship,huh?

RUKA: Yea.

MIKAN: How about you and your partner.?

RUKA: Wakako?

MIKAN: Yea?

RUKA: Well..No progress when it comes to our relationship.

MIKAN: I .

RUKA: H-how about you and Natsume?

MIKAN: *blushes*

NATSUME: H-hey. I heard that!

RUKA:?

MIKAN & NATSUME: Non of your business! *blushes*

RUKA: I ..

Tobita and Hotaru arrived. Mikan hurriedly went towards to them.

MIKAN: They were together,huh?

TOBITA: Hehe.

MIKAN: How's the activity yesterday?

HOTARU: Fine. *smiles*

After a few minutes, Narumi has arrived.

NARUMI: Good morning,class.

WHOLE CLASS: Good morning too, Naru-sensei.

NARUMI: Did you enjoy the activity yesterday?

WHOLE CLASS: !

NARUMI: I see.

WHOLE CLASS: Hehe.

NARUMI: Ok..Our today's discussion is all about love. Do you know that The word love can refer to a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes, ranging from generic pleasure ("I loved that meal") to intense interpersonal attraction ("I love my girlfriend"). This diversity of uses and meanings, combined with the complexity of the feelings involved, makes love unusually difficult to consistently define, even compared to other emotional states.

SUMIRE: *raised her hands*

NARUMI: Yes, Sumire.

SUMIRE: Hey, Naru-sensei... Why are you discussing this kind of stuff? We are too young for us to "Love".

NARUMI: You know class. Love can be felt from your family, friends and especially, to your special someone.

SUMIRE: Special someone,huh?

NARUMI: Yea.I know, everyone of you has "special someone"...

SUMIRE: It is connected to what you call, Love?

NARUMI: Yes because As time pass by you admired that person, it might develop as "Love" . . . . . . . . . . . . .

While Narumi is discussing, some girls start to blush and imagine their "special someone/s" especially Mikan. Natsume & Ruka are blushing too, they wonder if who's Mikan is thinking right now. Hotaru & Tobita are blushing too.

In the end of Narumi's discussion.

NARUMI: Remember, class. Love is any of a number of emotions and experiences related to a sense of strong affection and attachment.

WHOLE CLASS: Yes Sir.

NARUMI: Ok. Good bye class.

WHOLE CLASS: Good bye and thank you. Naru-sensei.

When the recess started, Sumire & co. got a paper and talked to every person inside the classroom.

SUMIRE: *goes towards Ruka*.. Hey, Ruka.. Can we know your special someone? *winks*

RUKA: Hey. Why do you ask this kind of thing?

SUMIRE: To list is down. It's just a crush...Come on.

RUKA: No way! Its a secret.. *blushes*

SUMIRE: Hmf... Oh, Mikan! How about you?

MIKAN: What?

SUMIRE: Your crush!

MIKAN: *blushes*

SUMIRE: Huh?

MIKAN: I-I cant. *looks disbelievingly*

SUMIRE: ...How about you Natsume?

NATSUME: *blushes and looks at Mikan*...

RUKA: *notices that he looks at Mikan* *smiles*

SUMIRE: Natsume. *winks*

NATSUME: *burned the paper that Sumire is holding*

SUMIRE: Hey. I worked hard for this! *cries out away from them*

NATSUME: That Cat-Dog 's annoying.

Then they looked at Mikan and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi! this is Skarizza, the author!<em>**

_Hey! Sorry for the late update. :( Im so busy with other matters. _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice day!_


	10. Chapter 10: How do I look?

**Chapter 10:**

**"How do I look?"**

Next Morning, Mikan went early at the classroom. She was so curious because all of her classmates seem so busy talking. In Sumire's group.

MIKAN: Hey, guys.. What's the conversation all about?

KITSUNEME: Don't you know?.. The Last dance will be tonight!

SUMIRE: And all of us are excited!

WAKAKO: Oh..I wonder who is my last dance!

MIKAN: Hehe. I forgot that the last dance will be tonight.

While in Anna's group.

ANNA: We've talked to Yome about this.

NONOKO: What did he say?

ANNA: He asked me if he can be my last dance!

MIKAN: What did you answer?

ANNA: Yesssssssssssssssss!

MIKAN & NONOKO: Wow! We're so happy for you! Congrats! *hugs Anna*

ANNA: Thanks.. How about you Nonoko, do you have your last dance?

NONOKO: Not yet. I'm always alone during the last dance.

ANNA: Oh.. You will find your last dance when time comes..

NONOKO: Hehe. How about you Mikan?

MIKAN: M-me?

NONOKO: Yea. your last dance last year is Hotaru,right?

MIKAN: Yes. but i don't have any idea for this year's last .

Then Natsume & Ruka goes towards Sumire's group.

SUMIRE: excited for the last dance?

NATSUME: No.

WAKAKO: Aw. How about you, Ruka?

RUKA: I-I...*remembers when he danced Mikan last year*

NATSUME: He is speechless.

RUKA: *blushes intensively*

KITSUNEME: Ruka's tomato face appears.

SUMIRE: Haha.

After a few minutes, Narumi arrived.

NARUMI: Good Morning,class.

WHOLE CLASS: Good Morning, Naru-sensei.

NARUMI: I have announcement for you. the high officials decided to change the rules. Before, during the last dance we provide the clothes you will wear, but now, we've decided that you must buy your own dress using the money that we will give to you all.

WHOLE CLASS: How can we be in Central Town...?

NARUMI: No classes for today and we will use our bus to get there.

WHOLE CLASS: Wow! Were excited.

Then Narumi gave the money. The money also depends on Star level

a) special star- 700 rabbits (Natsume)

b) triple star- 500 rabbits (Hotaru, Ruka and Tobita)

c) double star- 300 rabbits (Sumire and ect.)

d) one star- 100 rabbits (Mikan and ect.)

While waiting for the bus.

WHOLE CLASS: Naru-sensei, the seating arrangement!

NARUMI: Well. I think.. by partner!

WHOLE: * in their disbelief voice* Ugh.

NARUMI: Just kidding..It's by friends.

WHOLE: Yey!

Then, the bus arrived at the central town.

MIKAN:Hayy. It's good to stretch after a long journey..*stretchs her arms*

And Mikan saw Natsume.

MIKAN: Hey, Natsume...What kind of dress you will buy? *smiles*

NATSUME: *blushes*...I don't have an idea.

MIKAN: How about you, Ruka?

RUKA: I don't have too.

MIKAN: Well. why don't you join us? we'll help you..right, Hotaru and Tobita?

HOTARU & TOBITA: *looks at each other* Sure.

RUKA & NATSUME: Okay.

While walking, Mikan saw a shop named "Party Boutique" with full of prom dresses and other dresses for special occasions.

MIKAN: Hey. Can we go inside this shop?

ALL: Sure.

Inside the Shop.

OWNER: Oh! May I help you young lads and lasses?

HOTARU: Yeah. Were finding a dress that will suit us.

OWNER: girls dresses are in left side while boys dresses are in right side. The fitting room is in the midde as well as the counter.

MIKAN: *nosebleeds*..T-thanks..

Then, They start choosing. In Girls dresses side.

HOTARU: *picks* Hey. Do I look good in this?

MIKAN: Wow..Yea. *picks*...How about this?

HOTARU: The color does'nt suit you. Here.. try this.

MIKAN: Wow. It looks good.

While, at Boys dresses side.

TOBITA: Hey. Natsume. This will suit you.

NATSUME: Thanks.

RUKA: How about this?

TOBITA: Coool...

Then after choosing, they all meet at the fitting room.

MIKAN: Ok. One by one.

Hotaru's the first to fit her dress.

HOTARU: Hey. How is this?

TOBITA: *blushes*

MIKAN: Your cute.

HOTARU: *smiles at Iinchou*

TOBITA: *melts*

The second one is Tobita.

TOBITA: Hey.

HOTARU: cute, Iinchou!

TOBITA: *blushes*

MIKAN:Wow.

RUKA: Hey. I like your outfit.

NATSUME: Your Hot.

TOBITA: Hehe.

Then, the third one is Ruka.

RUKA: Look at me,guys..How do I look?

MIKAN: Wow.. That one really suits you! *smiles*

RUKA: *blushes*

NATSUME: I like it.

TOBITA & HOTARU: Cute.

Then, Mikan is next.

MIKAN: How about this?

NATSUME: Cute. *smiles*

TOBITA: Cute!

HOTARU: I'm the one who chose that.

MIKAN: Hey, Ruka..How do I look?

RUKA: . . .

MIKAN: ?

RUKA: *blushes*

MIKAN: huh?

RUKA: B-beautiful.

Lastly, it's Natsume's turn.

NATSUME: *shy look*

MIKAN: *smiles*

NATSUME: Hey. Why are you smiling?

MIKAN: Your .

RUKA: *jealous look* Hehe.

Then after fitting, they went to the counter.

Amount of dress they tried on:

Hotaru- 350 rabbits.

Tobita- 400 rabbits.

Ruka- 430 rabbits.

Natsume- 330 rabbits

Mikan- 350 rabbits.

MIKAN: *screams*

HOTARU: Why?

MIKAN: I only have 100 's all i've got. *cries*

NATSUME: I- I have plenty of money left. You can use it. *hands her 250 rabbits*

MIKAN: Thanks. *smiles*

After shopping, they went back to the bus and left the Central Town.


	11. Chapter 11: The Last Dance

**Chapter 11:**

**"THE LAST DANCE"**

All of students are pretty excited for the ball especially the Last Dance. They are all wondering who is their last dance.

At Mikan and Hotaru's dressing room. They start wearing the dress they have bought a while ago. While Hotaru is combing Mikan's hair.

MIKAN: Your so cute, Hotaru.

HOTARU: I already know that,haha.

MIKAN: Dummy.. *smiles*

HOTARU: Your so beautiful in your dress..That's why Natsume offers his money for you to buy it.

MIKAN: *blushes*

HOTARU: Why don't you unbound your hair? It's more cuter than pigtails.

MIKAN: Unbound my hair?

HOTARU: Yea.

MIKAN: for today.

HOTARU: You rock. ..Hey..Look at this hair clip.

MIKAN: 's cute.

HOTARU: You can borrow it from me for a while,if you like.

MIKAN: Thanks Hotaru! *cries happily*

HOTARU: Take care of it because my Mom gave this to me.

MIKAN: Sure. *wipes off her tears*

Then, Hotaru put the hairpin on Mikan's hair.

HOTARU:It really fits to the person with long hair.

MIKAN: Hehe... this Tiara.

And Mikan puts the Tiara on her head.

MIKAN: Cute.

HOTARU: ! *hugs Mikan*

After few hours, The ball before the last dance begins. Mikan and Hotaru together arrived at the ball. Hotaru chose a sit and eat crabs and the boys from other country starts to offer their hands to Hotaru. Mikan decided to have a little walk because she can't be with Hotaru because she may interrupt the boys who's trying to convince her to dance.

After a few minutes of walking. She saw Natsume and Ruka.

MIKAN: Hi! *goes towards them*

Ruka and Natsume's eyes shined when they saw Mikan. They blushed.

MIKAN: Hi, Natsume and Ruka!

RUKA & NATSUME: *burns up*

Then, Tobita arrived.

TOBITA: They can't talk.

MIKAN: Why?

And he whispered something to Mikan. The blushing gentlemen starts to get confuse to what Tobita is saying to Mikan.

MIKAN: that so?

Then Tobita whispered again.

MIKAN: *laughs*

NATSUME & RUKA: Hey!

MIKAN: *smiles arrogantly at them*

NATSUME: Why are you smiling like that?

MIKAN: Nothing.

TOBITA: *laughs*

RUKA & NATSUME: Hmf.

MIKAN: Hey, Natsume...want to dance?

RUKA: *shows his jealous look*

TOBITA: *noticed Ruka's face...* *smiles*

NATSUME: *blushes* No . Never!

MIKAN: Hmf..How about you Ruka? *smiles*

RUKA: *The looks of jealousy on his face disappeared* I-I-I *blushes*

NATSUME: *shows his jealous face*

Then, Tobita push Ruka to Mikan.

MIKAN: Lets dance, please?

RUKA: I-I...s-sure..*smiles*

MIKAN: *blushes*

When Natsume saw how romantic they are, he felt so jealous to Ruka. Then, he went away from the grad ball's place and went behind it.

While Mikan & Ruka enjoyed dancing with each other. After they dance, Tobita invited Mikan to dance. Mikan accepted it and they danced. Then, Hotaru goes towards to Ruka.

HOTARU: You know, that girl is very slow.

RUKA: *blushes intensively*

HOTARU: Like I said last dance, take care of her.

RUKA: *blushes more intensively*

After that, Hotaru left. After Tobita and Mikan danced. Mikan starts to wonder where Natsume , in Natsume's place.

NATSUME: *looks up and saw the brightest star* Ruka...why?

Then, Mikan arrives.

MIKAN:I was expecting you to be here.

NATSUME: Hey..Why are you here?

MIKAN: To find you..Want to dance.

NATSUME: N-no.

Then, Mikan sits beside Natsume and laid her head on his shoulder.

NATSUME: Hey! *removes her head on his shoulder*

MIKAN: Dummy.

NATSUME: H-hey. You unbounded your hair.

MIKAN: Yea.

NATSUME: Its much cuter than pigtails.

MIKAN: More cuter,huh?haha.

NATSUME: Yea.*laid his head on her shoulder*

MIKAN: *looks up* Remember my star?

NATSUME: *points his finger to the brightest star* How about mine?

MIKAN: * points her finger to the star that is away from others*

NATSUME: Thanks.

MIKAN: Thanks too.

And they heard from the host saying that.

HOST: Do you enjoy the ball?

STUDENTS ON BALL: Yes.

HOST: Ok..Now,Lets start the LAST DANCE!

MIKAN: *stands up* aw.

NATSUME: Why?

MIKAN: T-the last dance.*sobs*

NATSUME: Oh...

MIKAN: Hey. Want to be my Last dance?

NATSUME: I-I-I...

MIKAN: Come on, Natsume.

NATSUME: Here?

MIKAN: no a big deal if we dance here.

Then, Mikan grabs his hand. At first, Natsume became awkward and embarrassed but as they danced for a long time, Natsume's awkward feeling disappeared and she enjoyed dancing a lot...

NATSUME: It's my first time to have a last dance.

MIKAN: hehe.

NATSUME: Thanks.

MIKAN: Your welcome.

NATSUME: How's our child, Natsu?

MIKAN: He is well- cared and carefully tended. Dont worry.

NATSUME: *smiles*

MIKAN: *blushes*

The stars seemed to twinkle on the place they where dancing with matching the magical flowers blooming around them.

Meanwhile, In grad ball's place.

TOBITA: Can I be your last dance? *kneels romantically to Hotaru*

HOTARU: *hugs Tobita* Sure, Iinchou.

TOBITA: Thanks Imai.

And they started to dance. Went back to Mikan and Natsume.

MIKAN: Your a good dancer,huh?

NATSUME: Haha.

MIKAN: Natsume...

NATSUME: Yes, Mikan.

MIKAN: Im happy when your calling me in my name.

Silence for a while.

NATSUME: *serious* Mikan...

MIKAN: *blushes intensively*

And they stop dancing. Then, Natsume unexpectedly kissed Mikan's cheeks.

**_the end_**

* * *

><p>Hi! Hope you enjoyed the story. hoping to see comments. I dunno know if I'll continue on writing in scripted but, really need suggestions. :)<p>

**THE LAST DANCE**

**written by: Lady Skarizza**

**edited by: Lady Skazilla**


End file.
